1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storing device. Particularly, it relates to a hand-carryable and deformable storing device with seat. It has various carrying types. It can convert into a seat. The storing body is compressible. And, it has various storing types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a worker or a builder usually needs to carry all the required tools in a traditional tool bag. This kind of bag is soft and deformable, so it can be folded after the stored tools are taken out. Also, the bag is easy to use. Alternatively, if the worker or the builder carries a traditional solid box to store them, its advantage is to classify them easier. But, no matter which one, they have the following disadvantages:
[1] The carrying type is unchanged. For the traditional tool bag, it only has a soft handle for hand-carrying. In case the entire tool bag is heavy, it will cause the user's hand injured. If one person wants to change to be carried by shoulder, it is hard to add on the original one. For the traditional solid box, there is only a small handle. When many tools are stored in this solid box, it becomes quite heavy to hold by one hand. Sometimes, it needs two hands. So, it is inconvenient.
[2] The user cannot sit on it. For the traditional soft bag, it is possible to support the user's weight. Thus, the user cannot sit on it. For the traditional solid box one, the structure is hard to support the user's weight. In addition, the height usually is too low and there are some decorating protrusions on its top surface so that the user is hard to comfortably sit on that.
[3] The storing body is compressible. Although the traditional bag can be folded into a small volume, it cannot classify the stored tools tidily. Although the traditional solid box has the classifying function, it will drop down and mess up when the solid box is turned over or hit by other object. Beside, for the working or building place, the design drawing, related documents and papers should be kept clean, But, they are not easy to be stored in the solid box to prevent unnecessary scratches by tools or objects.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new product to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.